Doraemon's Adventures Series
Join Doraemon and friends as they go out an adventure outside of Japan where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. Movie ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Doraemon's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers'' *''Phineas Ferb and The Doraemons in Time And Dimension *''Doraemon's Adventures of Batman'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Hey There, it's Yogi Bear'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Mary Poppins'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Doraemon Gets Frozen'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' ''Season 2: *Doraemon's Adventures of Chicken Little'' *''Doraemon Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Big Hero 6'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Doraemon Meets Shrek'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Recess: School's Out'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Prince of Egypt'' *''Doraemon Meets Lady and the Tramp'' *''Doraemon Meets Mulan'' *''Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' ''Season 3: *Doraemon's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Doraemon Meets Peter Pan'' *''Doraemon Meets Bambi'' (full movie) *''Doraemon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone'' *''Doraemon Meets Shrek 2'' *''Doraemon Meets Pete's Dragon'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The SpongBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' *''Doraemon Enters the Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Doraemon and the Rescuers'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Doraemon Meets Hercules'' *''Doraemon Gets Brave'' *''Doraemon Meets Tarzan'' ''Season 4: *Doraemon's Adventures of the Aristocats'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Doraemon and Robin Hood'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Doraemon and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' *''Doraemon Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Doraemon and the Emperor's New Groove'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur Story'' *''Doraemon Meets Mulan II'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Doraemon Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' TV Series *''Doraemon's Adventures of Gummi Bears'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Sailor Moon'' *''Doraemon and the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Talespin'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Yogi's Gang'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pound Puppies (2010)'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pokemon'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Darkwing Duck'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Ducktales'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Suite life of Zack and Cody'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Suite life on Deck'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kim Possible'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of The Proud Family'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch the Series'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Kickin' It'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Pair of Kings'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Wizard of Waverly Place'' *''Doraemon meets Hannah Montana'' *''Doraemon's Adventures of Lab Rats'' Doraemon's Adventures Team: *Doraemon *Noby Nobi *Sue Morris *Sneech *Takeshi "Big G" Goda Future Members *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Dumbo *Dora the Kid *Dora-Nichov *Dora-Med lll *Dora-Rinho *Wang Dora *El Matadora *Dorami *Jaidora *Ichi *Chiko *Daku *Bulltaro *Shami *Peko *Spiana *Chippo *Brus *Romi *Chippo *T.J. Detweiler *Vince *Gretchen *Mikey *Spinelli *Gus *The Lost Boys *Po the Panda *Tigress *Viper *Mantis *Crane *Monkey *Barney Bear *Shrek *Princess Fiona The Rough Gang *Dr. Achimoff *The Evil Queen *Prince Hans *Gallaxhar *Shen *Daburanda *Balderry *Bernard *Nekojara *Team Rocket Voice Cast: *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Megumi Hayashibara as Ichi *Hitomi Shimatani as Chiko *Tomokazu Seki as Daku *Hisao Egawa as Bulltaro *Mika Kanai as Shami *Yu Kobayashi as Peko *Chika Sakamoto as Chippo *Mitsuhisa Natsume as Spiana *Mayumi Tanaka as Chippo *Ross Lynch as Dora the Kid *John Travolta as Dora-nichov *Josh Keaton as Wang Dora *Thomas Middleditch as Dora-rinho *Frank Welker as Dora Med III *David Henrie as El Matadora *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Vince *Jason Davis as Mikey *Ashley Johnson as Gretchen *Courtland Mead as Gus *Pamela Segall as Spinelli *Kathleen Barr as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Spencer Breslin as Cubby *Bradley Pierce as Nibs *Quinn Beswick as Slightly *Aaron Spann as Twins *Jack Black as Po *Angelina Jolie as Tigress *Jackie Chan as Monkey *Seth Rogen as Mantis *Lucy Liu as Viper *David Cross as Crane *Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear *Mike Myers as Shrek *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Richard White as Gaston *Lucille La Verne as the Evil Queen *Santino Fontana as Hans *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar *Arnold Vosloo as Imhotep *Ian McShane as Tai Lung *Gary Oldman as Lord Shenn *Ginga Banjō as Dr. Achimoff Audio Used From: *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Aristocats *Bambi *Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas *The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Fun and Fancy FREE *The Great Mouse Detective *Hercules *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *The Jungle Book *Lady and the Tramp *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea *Madagascar *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Peter Pan *Pinocchio *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Robin Hood *Shark Tale *Sleeping Beauty *The Sword in the Stone *Tangled *Tarzan *Thumbelina *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clips Used From Films/Shows: *'Doraemon (2005 anime)' *'Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet' *'Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey' *'Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five' Trivia Category:Doraemon's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:MRJOJOUK3